ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Leaf
Blue Leaf is a cruiserweight currently signed with the Smartmarks Wrestling Federation. History Life Before the SWF Eric Lee Markham was born on May 23, 1983, in Sarnia General Hospital, Sarnia, Ontairo, to Travis and Mary Beth Markham. Early on in his life, he idolized the characters in the comic books he read, cementing his lifelong desire to become a "Super Hero". Despite being ostracized for having such a silly dream, Eric held onto it throughout Middle School and into High School, where he would find a way to achieve it: he would become a Professional Wrestler. He began to train himself throughout his High School career to be ready to achieve it: he took Muai Thai classes, along with studying Judo and Jujitsu. To hone his stamina, he joined his Cross Country team. Sadly, his parents wouldn't let him join right out of High School, and he attended the University of Toronto on a Track Scholarship. After getting his B.A. in English and Literature, he would join a wrestling school run out of Toronto, and began working freelance around Ontario as a character named "Blue Leaf", inspired by the Marvel Hero, the Guardian. SWF career On June 18, Eric was picked up by an SWF Road Agent at a Northern Ontario Fighting League show. He was signed to a 2 month probationary contract and is set to debut June 21, 2007, against CED Ordonez. Physical Stats Strength: Four. Mostly his ‘fearsome’ striking power, but he can hold his own for most people around his size and weight. He has an ‘upper limit’ of around 250 pounds unless there are special conditions in his favor. Speed: Seven. Athletic and acrobatic, he can hang with most cruiserweights in a fast-paced match, but he won’t be able to beat them that way. He also has great reflexes, which allow him to compete in stand-up fights against stronger strikers. Vitality: Five. Being a long-distance runner in college gave him incredible stamina, and his pain threshold is quite high. Charisma: Four. Not the best guy behind the mic, but he’s good enough to get pops. Crowds warm up easily to him, unless they don’t like Canadians, which might make it a bit tougher. Style & Moveset Blue Leaf is a Cruiserweight with strong mix of striking and acrobatics. He prefers to use his striking ability to knock his opponent off-balance, allowing him to move on to more acrobatic moves and such. He took training in judo and jujitsu, but don’t mistake him for an experienced grappler; he only really uses it to avoid protracted grapple contests and keep mat wrestlers from putting him down. He has two particularly glaring flaws: At moment, he is very unskilled at mat-wrestling, and if he’s on the ground, he can get in trouble very quickly. While he’s tough enough to make it to the ropes or smart enough to figure ways out of submissions, he’ll still lose valuable time due to his lack of training. His second flaw is that of his experience: He is wrestler because that’s how he can achieve his dream, not because he wants to be a wrestler. Eric isn’t stupid (note the emphasis), but he hasn’t needed to exert himself enough to learn the subtle nuances of certain styles while in the bush leagues, making him vulnerable to more experienced wrestlers who have dedicated themselves to their profession. Signature moves: 1. “For Great Justice!” – A series of kicks finished off by a leaping roundhouse kick to the temple. Hard to stop once it gets going, and usually starts off a momentum switch. 2. The Maple Leap – Suicide Plancha to the Outside 3. Springboard Dropkick – Used as an entry to the outside or as a whip counter. 4. Flipping Dropkick 5. Victory Roll 6. Hurricanrana 7. Harper Kick – A Super Kick 8. Shining Black 9. Flip-Floppery – Most of the various cruiser moves that I’ve failed to note. Things like Moonsaults, Splashes, and other things that high flyers do without thinking. 10. Uranage Common moves: 1. Enzuigiri 2. Gamengiri 3. Most kicks, punches, palm-strikes, knees, and elbows. 4. Arm Drag 5. Cross Body Block (Used in place of clotheslines) 6. Various Judo Tosses and Takedowns 7. Russian Legsweep (If you want to call it Canadian, go ahead, but I’m not going to be that tool…) 8. DDT 9. Reverse DDT 10. Inverted DDT 11. Drop Toe Hold 12. Neckbreaker 13. Kip-up – Not really a move, but it’s something he does enough that it deserves a note. 14. STO 15. Flying Head Scissors Rare moves: True Blue – A Tornado DDT, often done running off the ropes or (even rarer) springboard. CN Tower-Bomb – A running Powerbomb, only used against Cruiserweights. Don Cherry Drop (DCD) – A Death Valley Driver. Not used often, as it’s hard to integrate into his style. It’s strong enough to be a possible finisher against weaker opponents. Finishers: Canadian Brain Crusher (The CBC) – A jumping Fisherman’s Buster. Done against opponents he can pick up. The Niagara Fall – An inverted Hurricanrana (I think that’s what it is), better known as a ‘Code Red’. Done against opponents he can’t use the CBC on. Category:Wrestlers